


No Need to Fear, Chloe is Here!

by pumpkinscript



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Arcadia Bay, Blackwell Academy (Life is Strange), Chloe Price (Life Is Strange) - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Rescue, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, life is strange - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinscript/pseuds/pumpkinscript
Summary: After escaping a bloodthirsty fellow student, you and Chloe spend some quality time recovering.Tooth-rotting fluff will ensue :)





	No Need to Fear, Chloe is Here!

"Well, get the fuck in!" Chloe Price yelled from the inside of her truck and (y/n) staggered quickly and painfully into the passenger seat and shut the door, right as Nathan collided up against it. 

"Get your punk ass out of that truck right now, you bitch!" Nathan screamed, his face contorted into uncontrollable anger. He jerked back and fell on the ground as Warren punched him. 

"Go, go!" Warren yelled to Chloe, and she stomped on the gas pedal, speeding off from the parking lot. She rolled down the window and shouted back at Nathan, "you're hella dead, Prescott!"

"Holy shit, (y/n), are you okay?" Chloe said, worry wracking her voice. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered shakily. I reached my hand up to my cheek and touched it lightly, causing rivers of blood to run down my hand. My neck and torso were sticky with blood, and I had a black eye. 

"Let me get you back to my house and get you cleaned up," she said. "Hopefully my step-ass won't ask what happened and make you explain to make sure we weren't in any gang fights or some shit."

"I'm sure David would mean well..." I started, but was interrupted by Chloe. 

"That motherfucker hates me. He hates all of my friends, and he tries to bust me for things I didn't do. He literally has cameras around the house to make sure I'm not doing anything bad like sneaking guys up into my room or something... I mean, not that I would."

"Wait, you're gay?"

"Hella. You haven't guessed that yet?" Chloe asked, surprised. "You've literally known me for years and you didn't know I was gay? Some friend you are..."

"Hey, you don't like talking about your personal life," I defended. "You never really told me. You've avoided telling me who you liked before actually. I've never really gotten an answer."

"I'm not avoiding it," she said quickly. "Just, not wanting to talk about it."

"So you do like somebody!" I said excitedly. "Oh, come on, Chloe! You gotta tell me!"

"I— don't want to," she said. "Please. Drop it."

"Sorry, sorry."

We arrived at Chloe's house not a moment after I apologized. 

"Here," Chloe said, getting out of the car and going over to my side. "Lean on me and try not to make too much noise. My step-führer is probably downstairs waiting for me to come in so he can yell at me for something."

Leaning on my best friend's shoulder, I limped inside, making as little noise as possible and inching up the stairs alongside Chloe. Once, we were inside her room, Chloe shut the door and rushed me over to sit on her bed; blood-soaked and all. 

I made a move to hoist myself down to the floor as so not to get blood on Chloe's bedspread, but Chloe shook her finger and helped me back up. 

"Don't worry about the bed," she said. "It's nasty anyway and I need an excuse to wash it. Now wait here." She sped off to the bathroom and brought back five soaking wet washcloths and sat next to me. Using one of them, she carefully wiped the drying blood off my face and neck, stopping at the hem of my shirt collar. 

"You're gonna have to take off your shirt in order for me to get your torso," she said. 

"Yeah, I just realized that," I said, and raised my hands to pull the shirt off. I winced when I lifted my hands and Chloe interrupted me. 

"Here, just let me. You're in too much pain." Chloe carefully lifted the blue shirt up and over my shoulders, exposing my stomach and black sports bra. Chloe leaned forward and patted my rib cage, causing me to wince even harder. 

"You probably have a broken rib or two," Chloe said. "Damn, that Nathan Prescott is going to fucking die."

"Yeah, I hate that guy," I said half-heartedly. 

"Oh, come on," Chloe said whilst she wiped my stomach clean, "you gotta do better than that!"

I scrunched up my face and spat, "That piece of punk ass shit is going to fucking pay with his motherfucking life."

"There we go," Chloe laughed, causing me to chuckle, causing me to wince again. "Actually, don't laugh. It'll make your ribs hurt worse. So, why was Nathan beating you and Warren up?"

"I don't know," I lied. 

"Really?" Chloe said. "Cause if someone was beating me up like that, I'd figure I'd know what for. It'd have to be some pretty serious shit. Or not; really anything sets Nathan Prescott off."

"Yeah," I said as Chloe threw the last washcloth back down onto the floor. My stomach was clean, but it was bruised and cut and raw. "Man," Chloe said. "I'm sorry. Nathan's a punk. He's gonna pay, I promise."

"Thanks for cleaning me up," I said. "I can't believe he picked me to beat up. I mean, what the fuck was he thinking bringing out a knife like that?"

"Wait, he had a knife?"

"Yeah... he tried stabbing me, but he missed and just cut me here," I said, gesturing the gash in her cheek. 

"Damn. You're definitely gonna look like such a badass when that scars up," Chloe grinned, and I grinned back. Pain wasn't anything compared to Chloe's personality. 

"Worth it," I said. 

"Totally," Chloe answered. 

"But again, on a more serious note, thank you for saving me from that psycho."

"Yeah," Chloe said. "I couldn’t just drive off with you being beat up by the school's biggest bully."

"I honestly could've died," I said, her breathing shallow, but quick.

Chloe put her hand on my unbruised left shoulder. "Not on my watch."

The situation was somewhat overwhelming to me, and I suddenly had the impulse to do something I had wanted to do for a long time. I leaned in and kissed Chloe softly, then quickly drew back. 

Chloe looked surprised, but she grinned. "What was that for?" 

"For saving my life."

Chloe leaned in again and kissed me. "Well, that was for saving mine."

"But I didn't—"

"Shh," Chloe put a finger to my lips jokingly. "Don't tell yourself that." She grinned wildly, and I did the same. Then, a seriousness befell Chloe's face. She leaned in and kissed me, this time not pulling away. I kissed Chloe back, all of the sudden losing the timidness I had had before. Chloe's lips were soft, not at all like the hard exterior shell she presented to everyone else. Not like the badass she acted like around everyone else, but like Chloe. The real Chloe. The one who wasn't afraid to tell me secrets. The one who wasn't scared to have feelings. The one who knew it was okay to cry. 

Chloe pulled back, but just a little. "I didn't tell you who I like," she started, "because I like you."

"I only wanted to know so bad because I like you, too, Chloe." 

"Really?"

"Of course! How could I not? You're the most talented, cool, awesome, badass girl I've ever known, and I'm lucky to know you."

"You would be too sweet to be my girlfriend," Chloe laughed. 

"I'd make it work," I said. 

"In that case," Chloe said, grinning, "want to kick the world's ass with me? As my girlfriend?"

"Are you cereal?" I asked and kissed Chloe again. "Absolutely!"

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find my works on my Wattpad page @pumpkinscript


End file.
